The present invention disclosed herein relates to a method for fabricating a flexible display, and more particularly, to a method for fabricating a flexible display by using a shape memory alloy.
For easiness of processes, a flexible display is fabricated by using a method in which processes are performed on a rigid carrier, such as a glass or silicon carrier, and then the carrier is removed. In order to remove the carrier, since a complicated process which includes forming a sacrificial layer and applying of a solvent or irradiating of infrared rays, the removing of the carrier influences the flexibility of the plastic substrate. In another method, an etching stop layer is formed on a glass carrier and then the glass carrier is removed by using an enchant, such as a hydrofluoric acid or the like. However, this method has also limitations, such as process complexity, high costs, etc.